Une nuit d'hiver
by mariL
Summary: OS. Harry reçoit la visite de Rémus qui ne veut pas le laisser seul en ce début de vacances de Noêl. Slash HarryRémus. Lemon.


Note: le début de la fic appartient à loonie lupin

**Une nuit d'hiver**

Je suis assis devant un feu de cheminée à Grimmauld Place, la maison de mon parrain. Mon parrain qui était mort il a déjà six mois de cela. Je m'en suis voulu pendant tellement longtemps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y étais pour rien et que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour que Sirius agisse autrement.

Ce sont les vacances de Noël et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione sont tous les deux retournés dans leur famille respective et je suis donc retourné au QG où ils doivent me rejoindre dans quelques jours.

J'ai dit précédemment que je lisais un livre, mais c'est beaucoup dire. J'ai bien un livre sur mes genoux, mais cela doit bien faire dix minutes que je n'ai pas tourné la page et je serais incapable de vous dire ne serait-ce que le sujet de ce roman, enfin si c'est un roman, car je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées.

Mais je suis brusquement tiré de ma rêverie par les hurlements du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que personne ne soit capable de décrocher cette vieille harpie du mur. Enfin, je lâche mon livre et me précipite à l'entrée, pour voir qui est le nouvel arrivant espérant avoir de la compagnie pour quelques heures voir quelque jours -- je commence à me sentir seul dans cette grande maison -- et me retrouve face Rémus Lupin. Il a tellement de neige sur lui que j'ai l'impression de voir un bonhomme de neige.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors par une pareille tempête ? …. Je le vois trembler de la tête au pied et ses lèvres sont bleues. Je jure entre mes dents. Il doit faire un moins –15° dehors ! C'est l'hiver le plus froid depuis des années ! Il doit être complètement gelé !

- Rémus ! je m'écrie en me précipitant vers lui, ignorant complètement les cris stridents qui me parviennent aux oreilles.

- Sa…salut, Harry, parvient-il à articuler, malgré ses dents qui s'entrechoque.

- Mais tu es complètement fous de traîner dehors par un froid pareil ! je lui reproche. Allez, viens…

Je l'entraîne dans le salon, vers le feu de bois, lui enlever manteau et pull en chemin. Ses vêtements sont totalement trempés et s'il les garde, il risque d'attraper une pneumonie, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Je le force à enlever son pantalon avant de l'asseoir dans le canapé où j'étais installé il y a pas deux minutes de cela.

Je me précipite hors du salon, à la recherche d'une chaude couverture, et revient, attrapant un linge de bain au passage. Je l'entoure de la couverture et pose l'autre linge sur sa tête, dans le but de sécher ses mèches détrempées. Une fois cela fait, je me débarrasse du linge et je sais que si je n'avais pas été aussi préoccupé de sa santé, j'aurais éclaté de rire en voyant que ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que les miens.

- J- j'ai froid, Harry, me murmure-t-il.

- Je sais ! Mais quelle idée aussi de rester sous une tempête de neige, pesté-je en frottant énergiquement la couverture sur sa peau dénudée.

Finalement, ne voyant pas d'autre solution, j'enlève moi aussi mon pull. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquillé, il doit avoir oublié que la source de chaleur la plus indiquée pour calmer l'hypothermie – car je suis sûr qu'il doit faire de l'hypothermie – c'est la chaleur humaine. Mais moi je l'ai pas oublié et je le prends donc dans mes bras, la couverture autour de nous, pour essayer de calmer les frissonnement de son corps.

Après quelques minutes, je le sens calme, tout contre moi, et les sentiments que je ressens envers lui depuis cet été reprennent le dessus. Je sens un élan de désir me submerger et je réalise enfin que nos peaux sont en contact très étroit. Il faut que je me détache où il va sentir mon problème.

Je me relève et je vois le regard perdu qu'il me lance. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retiré et je me sens obligé de lui fournir une explication.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, je reviens tout de suite.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je cours chercher des affaires et moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à ses côtés avec un pantalon de jogging et un sweat bien épais. Ses lèvres ont repris leur couleur normale, je remarque avec bonheur et pendant qu'il s'habille, je repasse aussi mon pull, sinon c'est moi qui vais attraper froid. Par contre, alors que je me rassois à côté de lui, je remarque que ses yeux sont brillant, et je devine aisément pourquoi.

Je pose ma main sur son front en soupirant. Il est brûlant.

- Voilà, tu as de la fièvre !

- C'est pas grave, Harry.

- Pas grave ! Tu es brûlant ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher immédiatement.

- Mais…

- Pas de discussion !

Je sais, j'agis comme une mère poule – ça doit être Madame Weasley qui déteint sur moi – mais si Rémus ne se soigne pas tout de suite, il va être vraiment malade, et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive. Alors, en moins de cinq minutes, il est sous la couette, moi à ses côtés, une tisane dans la main.

- Bois ça

- Oui, maman, me dit-il en plaisantant, mais il fait tout de même ce que je lui ai demandé.

Une fois qu'il a fini, je lui reprends la tasse des mains, la pose sur la table de nuit et réajuste les couvertures sur lui.

- Maintenant dors…

Il ne met pas long pour obéir. Il doit être mort de fatigue et la fièvre n'est pas vraiment là pour aider. Après encore quelques secondes à l'observer, j'éteins les lumières et vais me coucher à mon tour…

… pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard, par un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Je me lève et tombe sur Rémus qui revient dans sa chambre d'un pas chancelant.

- Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je en prenant son bras pour le ramener au lit.

- Ce n'est rien… je dois juste avoir chopé une grippe ou quelque chose…

Je me retiens très mal de soupirer et une fois qu'il est à nouveau allongé je descends à la cuisine pour prendre une potion contre la grippe. Je me fais une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de remercier Madame Weasley qui avait demandé à ce qu'il y ait une réserve de ces potions-là en prévision de l'hiver. Je suppose qu'elle pensait que ce serait plutôt les enfants qui l'utiliserais.

Quand je reviens, Rémus tremble de froid, même sous les couvertures alors, après qu'il ait bu, je me glisse à ses côtés. Je prends des risques, je pourrais tomber malade moi aussi, mais tant pis. Dès que je suis allongé, il vient chercher de la chaleur dans mes bras.

Oh god ! Comment est-ce que je peux éprouver autant de plaisir à l'avoir dans mes bras quand il est malade et brûlant de fièvre ? C'est officiel, moi, Harry Potter, suis vraiment raide dingue amoureux de Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de mon père et de mon parrain, mon ancien professeur, loup-garou de son état !

Tandis que je me fais cette réflexion, ô combien constructive, je sens son corps devenir plus lourd sur le mien, alors qu'il s'endors gentiment, et alors qu'il oscille entre le sommeil et l'éveil, je l'entends murmurer quelques mots.

- Je t'aime Harry…

Je me sens tout à coup paralysé. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il vient bien d'avouer son amour pour moi ? Mais il ne faut pas que je m'emballe. Après tout, c'est sûrement à cause de la fièvre, néanmoins, ne voyant pas quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir de meilleur chance pour lui confesser à mon tour mon amour, je me relève gentiment et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La sensation m'électrise, mais je ne dois pas profiter de lui quand il est dans cet état, surtout qu'il se sentirait sûrement horrifié par l'idée d'être embrasser par moi, alors après quelques secondes, je me prépare à me retirer, mais ce n'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. En fait, je suppose que c'est mon baiser qui a dû l'empêcher de sombre complètement dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que me retirer n'est plus une tâche si aisée car ses lèvres s'ouvrent sous les miennes et sa langue ravit ma bouche.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent enfin, je vois son regard enfiévré posé sur moi, alors qu'il commence à parler.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as sûrement attrapé mes microbes, maintenant…

- C'est pas grave, y'a un grand stock de potion à la cuisine, répons-je avant de lui donner un baiser papillon et de m'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, c'est la présence d'un corps chaud enroulé autour de moi qui me fait sortir du sommeil.

En ouvrant les yeux je tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux dorés qui me fixent intensement.

- bien dormi mon coeur?

- très bien et toi Rem?

- beaucoup trop sagement, me repond Remus avec un petit sourire pervers collé sur le visage

-oh, vraiment? On pourrait peut être corriger ça tout de suite... dis-je en lui caressant langoureusement le dos

Je le sens frissonner de plaisir contre moi. Il aproche ses lèvres de mon oreille et me sussure:

-j'allais justement te le proposer

Déja ses mains s'attaquent à mon pyjama, ouvrant les boutons tout en me caressant sensuellement . Ces douces caresses me font haleter de plaisir et deja je sens mon membre se gorger de sang. Remus le sent aussi car il glisse un genou entre mes jambes et presse mon sexe de sa cuisse

-oh oui Remus continu...

- qu'est qu'il y a amour ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, je donne un puissant coup de hanche et me retrouve assis sur ses cuisses. J'entreprend alors de découvrir le corps magnifique que j'ai sous les yeux. Je laisse courrir ma langue le long de sa machoire puis m'attaque au lobe de l'oreille que je mordille délicatement, obtenant un gémissement de plaisir de mon partenaire. Je descend alors vers son torse finement muscle et embrasse chaque cicatrice que je trouve avant de m'attaquer aux mamelons, faisant rouler celui de droite entre mes doigts alors que j'aspire et mordille avidement le deuxième. Face à cette douce torture Remus ne peut que gemir de plaisir.

Je continu alors mon exploration laissant une trainée de baisers jusqu'au nombril que j'explore du bout de la langue, le délaissant finalement après quelques minutes poursuivant ma descente le long de la ligne de poils clairs qui vont se perdre dans son boxer.

Voyant le regard suppliant de Remus, je me débarasse rapidement de ce vêtement encombrant et m'installe sur ses jambes.

Le laisse d'abord courrir mes doigts sur ses testicules en redessinant le coutour avant d'approcher ma bouche pour les embrasser une après l'autre. La respiration de Remus s'accélère d'anticipation. Décidant de le laisser mijoter encore un peu, je me met à lecher lentement ses bourses, passant la langue sur le moindre centimetre carré de peau puis je remonte le long de sa verge en donnant de légers coup de langue avant de m'arréter au niveau du gland. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens puis je laisse un léger souffle s'échapper de ma bouche. L'air frais qui atteind son gland le fait gémir de plaisir et déja quelques gouttes salées font leur apparition.

décidant que la torture a assez duré, je pose mes lèvres sur son sexe de façon à avoir son gland entièrement en bouche et aspire violement.

Remus se tend soudainement sous moi, le dos arqué et laisse échapper un cri de plaisir.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se reprendre, je le prend entièrement en bouche en le suce vivement , enroulant ma langue autour de son membre durci, faisant de rapides aller-retours. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour finalement se déverser au fond de ma gorge. Je m'empresse d'avaler et remonte le long de son corps pour venir l'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes, je sens ses mains passer sous l'élastique de mon calçon afin de le descendre. je me redresse et le retire, l'envoyant au bout du lit d'un coup de pied.

- Viens au dessus de ma bouche Harry

Impatient de savoir ce qui m'attends je m'avance à quatre pattes et m'agenouille au dessus de lui une jambe de chaque côté de son visage.

- Caresse toi harry

J'obéis, posant ma main sur mon membre raidi et douloureux et commence un lent va et viens

-baisse toi

J'écarte encore les jambes jusqu'à sentir le souffle de Rémus sur ma peau. Il passe d'abord un doigt entre mes fesses, le faisant courrir jusqu'à mes testicules puis le retire. J'allais gémir que frustration quand une langue chaude se posa sur mon anus. Il se met à me lécher, entrant de plus en plus en moi. Je tremble. Je n'ai même plus la force de me masturber tellement c'est bon. La langue se retire pour être imédiatement remplacée par un doigt inquisiteur, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Je les sens s'enfoncer profondement en moi et butter contre ma prostate, m'arrachant à chaque coup un cri de plaisir. Après cinq minutes de ce traitement les doigts se retirent. Rémus se glisse entre mes jambes et se redresse derrière moi.

Il se colle contre mon dos et je sens son sexe à nouveau dressé se placer contre mes fesses et son souffle chaud contre mon oreille

- tiens toi à la tête du lit

Je me positionne alors: à genoux, les jambes écartées, légèrement penché en avant et les deux mains fermement accrochées au bois du lit.

J'ai à peine pris position que je sens son sexe me pénétrer d'un seul coup, me faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Il pause ses mains sur mes hanches et ne bouge plus tentant de reprendre le controle de lui même

-oh mon dieu mon amour, tu es tellement étroit, tellement chaud...

-va y Rémus fait moi tiens, je t'en suplie prend moi

- oh harry... tu es déja miens. Et je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'assoir avant une semaine

Sur ces mots il se retire presque complètement avants de revenir puis se retirer de nouveau.

A partir de ce moment tout ce que je peux dire c'est "plus fort", "plus vite", "encore"

Son membre va et viens en moi de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Mon corps est en feu. Je suis tellement plongé dans mon plaisir que c'est à peine si j'entend Rémus gémir contre moi et crier mon nom.

Je sens sa main serrer ma verge puis me caresser de plus en plus vite. Finalement ma respiration se bloque et je me déverse dans un dernier cri, contractant mes fesses autour de Rémus qui se déverse à son tour dans un rale rauque. Il reste un instant encore en moi avant de se retirer doucement.

Il saisi sa baguette sur la table de chevet et murmure un sort de nettoyage. Il me prend finalement dans ses bras,et ramène la couverture sur nous.

Alors que je sens déja le sommeil me gagner, je l'entend me demander:

- est ce que tu veux le dire aux autres pour nous deux ou tu préfère garder ça secret?

Puis il ajoute avec une petite teinte de tristesse dans la voix

-Après tout j'ai l'âge d'être ton père

Je me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement avant de dire:

-mais tu ne l'es pas! Je t'aime et peut importe ton âge et ce que pensent les autres de nous. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi

-tu as raison mon amour... je t'aime

-HUM !

On se retourne vivement vers la porte que l'on n'avais pas fermé, nous sachant seuls dans la maison.

-Professeur!

-Albus!

Dumbledore se tient là , les yeux pétillant et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui apparaissent Hermione et la famille Weasley qui nous regardent avec les yeux rond, la machoire tombant par terre.

Rémus se reprend plus rapidement que moi et fini par demander:

- qu... qu'est ... qu'est ce que vous faites tous là?

Dumbledore lui répond dans un gloussement:

- eh bien, je craignait qu'Harry ne s'ennuit seul dans cette grande maison alors j'ai proposé à la famille Weasley et Miss Granger de venir avec un peu d'avance sur la date prévue... mais je vois que je m'inquiètais pour rien

Rouge de honte, je remonte la couverture sur ma tête et entend Rémus me dire

-au moins, on n'a plus à se demander comment leur annoncer!

FIN


End file.
